


When You Gotta Go

by Seida



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Tease, Humiliation, Infection, M/M, Pain, Painplay, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, UTI, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: Based on a request I received on Tumblr, Dutch "helps" Hosea with his urinary tract infection.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	When You Gotta Go

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Kind of a weird request, I know, but could you write Dutch helping Hosea take a piss while he has a UTI? Just Hosea is so useless and in so much pain he can't even go by himself?
> 
> Urination isn't really my thing, so I did my best.

Hosea bit down on his thin lips, rushing into the forest as fast as he could manage. The sharp, burning sensation he'd been suffering for days bubbled in his pelvis, causing his cock to pulse in agony. This was the third time today, but it hurt more than usual. Without a doubt, the infection was getting worse.

Believing he was far enough from camp, and also unable to keep standing, he limped behind a tree and collapsed with a pitiful moan. His limbs felt paralyzed as he tried but failed to unclasp his belt, all his strength suddenly draining. Before he knew it, he was laying on his stomach, still grasping at the buckle as he coughed and grunted into the mud. He grit his teeth, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist for much longer as the fiery liquid flowed through his bladder, threatening to explode at any second.

"N-no..." he wheezed, scrambling to sit up, but all to no avail.

His cheeks flashed a bright red as he realised that, for the first time in his adult life, he might actually piss himself.

"Let me help you," Dutch whispered, pulling Hosea onto his knees and holding him steady.

Hosea flinched, nearly shrieking at his friend's sudden and unexpected appearance. Had he followed him? Why wasn't he shocked to see him in such a compromised state?

"Dutch, what--?"

"I gotcha."

As he reached for his buckle, Hosea naturally resisted, trying to push his hand away. Now that Dutch knew about his condition, it was even more humiliating, and to have him helping with such a basic, private task pushed Hosea over the edge. He looked away, jerking sideways, as if trying to escape, but Dutch persisted.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said with a chuckle. "It ain't like I've never seen it before."

He succeeded at his task, quickly undoing the belt and ripping it through the loops before Hosea could stop him. Then, he lowered the man's trousers, just a bit, and unbuttoned the flap to his jumpsuit. When he reached in, Hosea squeaked, his back going stiff as the pain and confusion engulfed him.

"N-no! Not there!" he begged, trembling as Dutch's cold, jagged fingers found their way and wrapped around his flaccid member.

"I'm just gonna hold it for ya."

He gripped it gently but firmly at the base, aiming the swollen head a few feet forward. To his shock, he could feel Hosea's entire cock beating and twitching as it prepared for the onslaught of pain that was to follow.

"Oh, Hosea. I can't even imagine."

"Dutch, I--! _Aauugh_!"

He screamed suddenly, a torrent of pain tearing through him, as if he was pissing razor blades. He tried to hold it back, horrified by Dutch's presence, but that only caused further agony. Soon that scream faded into a series of sobs and whimpers, but only because he could hardly breathe. His eyes squinted shut, his brow furrowed as sweat soaked his face, now wrinkled and twisted.

Dutch stared, eyes wide as white pus mixed with urine gushed sporadically from Hosea's tip, his cock abnormally hot and balls flexing. He wasn't sure what else to do, forced to hear his friend's guttural cries as he clutched him for relief.

"Let it out," Dutch said, cradling him as he arched back. "Let it all out."

"It hurts!" Hosea wailed, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, God!"

"Just breathe, Hosea. It'll be over soon."

A few more seconds seemed like hours as the stream slowly dissipated, a hint of blood squirting onto the grass before it ended. When it was over, Hosea gasped loudly, the waves of unrelenting pain sending shockwaves through his dick and all throughout his pelvis. As his chest heaved and mouth hung open, lined with drool, Dutch gave the soft, squirming cock a few light shakes, then tucked it back into Hosea's onesie, though not before giving it a few questionable strokes.

"D-Dutch..."

"Easy, Hosea. Just makin' sure it's in a comfortable position."

"Stop..."

"Shh. Just a bit more."

He moved lower, cupping the old man's balls and earning a yelp as he rubbed them with his palm and thumb. Hosea was too exhausted to fight it, and simply moaned as Dutch fondled them with vicious intent.

"Dutch, that hurts!" he whinged, though it did replace the burning with a much more tolerable ache.

"Okay, okay. I was just tryna help."

He pulled away, grinning, then slipped Hosea's pants back over his hips. The ordeal had utterly exhausted him, and before long Hosea passed out, completely at Dutch's mercy.


End file.
